Unbreakable Snow
by XxLillieFlowerxX
Summary: Nozomi is a suicidal girl, who's been abused by her father multiple times. She knows that no one will notice her, but little did she know that one person has. Ichigo knows the situation she's in and tries to help her, with the help of his friends, but she rejects them and says that she doesn't want their help. Will Nozomi accept her fate or will she go with Ichigo? AU IchiZomi
1. Stay Away From Me

Glass Breakable Than Snow: Chapter 1

"Hey, bitch! Get up, or you'll be late for school!" shouted an angry male voice. I let out a small groan of pain as a sharp pain jolted through my body. I carefully pulled myself out of bed, not wanting to witness the pain, I endured last night. I stared at myself in the mirror, flashing my body back at me. My once pale skin was now, covered with bruises and cuts. I examined my face and saw a purplish spot under my eye and one on the left side of my face. I hated her. I hate my mother for leaving me here, with this bastard, I call a father. I hated both of them. Both my mother and my father. I tried to hold back tears, while trying to block out the horrible memories that gave me nightmares. Truth to be told, I didn't want to waste time, moping around. I have to get to school on time, unless I want to be stomped on again. I pulled on a red tank top and a pair of slightly torn jeans, with a pair of converse. I brushed my short green hair a little, before putting on concealer to cover my bruises. Pulling on a black hoodie, I quickly headed for school.

I visibly strolled through the hallway, people not acknowledging me, who were chatting away with the own group of friends. Why should I care? Who would want to waste time, talking and doing pointless stuff in their free time? My thoughts were washed away, when I felt my shoulder collide with a soft one, pushing me back with so much force. "Watch it, bitch!" screamed an angry female voice.

I looked towards the girl with an apologetic expression. She was naturally pretty, with long black hair, tied up in two long pigtails. "Sorry." I muttered as I watched her glare at me one last time, before walking away. I continued to walk to class, not wanting to deal with anything right now.

I drew in my note-book, not really finding anything interesting in what the teacher was saying. It always calmed me down a little, when I'm alarmed about certain things. I draw about things that I find interesting; wolves, lions, tigers, or even wild unicorns. I always loved animals, there are some that seem harmless and some that aren't. My only favorite animal is wolves. They always seemed brave and strong to me. Always guarding their loved ones, if needed. If only I had a wolf, who would protect me, I would probably be happy somewhere else, other than here. Becoming a little bored with what I was doing, I closed my note-book and looked around the classroom. There were so many people around me, that stood tall and brave above me. And look at me...just a scared and weak little rabbit, just waiting for someone to clean up my mess. And the one, who stood out of the crowd, was the guy that I had a big crush on; Ichigo Kurosaki. He was one of the first people who I admired so much. He was always standing strong, with a scowl on his face. Girls always chased after him, but he'd never pay no mind to them. I wonder why a guy like him, turns all that down. He could have anything he wanted in this school, with his attractive looks. To be completely honest, he had everything he wanted in life. Cool friends, a nice house, and anything a guy could want.

I was brought back to reality, when the bell rung. I gathered my belongings and headed for the cafeteria. As I made my way to my destination, I felt another shoulder collide with mine, sending to the floor, my belongings going everywhere. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."said a masculine voice from above. I glanced up to see the one person, I didn't expect to one into. Ichigo Kurosaki. His hand was held out in front of me. I wanted to take it, but rejected the idea.

"It's fine." I muttered, gathering all my belongings that had spilled themselves on the floor.

"Here, let me help you with that." he offered, kneeling down beside me.

"I got it."

"You sure? Because if you want me to, I could-"

"I said I got it, alright?" I snapped.

"Look, I get it. I was just trying to help, you don't have to be a bitch about it." he growled.

I glared at him, filled with hatred. "I don't need your help, and I sure as hell don't want it." I retorted, glaring at him. "Don't come near me again, if I'm such a bitch." I growled, walking away from him, to the cafeteria.

I took my lunch tray and walked to the empty table in the corner of the room. I took a bite out of my sandwich and felt like I was in heaven. At home my father would not allow me to eat, so I had to sneak away food. But at school I could eat all I wanted to. I silently continued drawing imaginary things that I would think of. Vampires, werewolves, wizards, demons, or anything that could be out of the ordinary. A shadow suddenly cascaded over me. I glanced up to see a female, with a petite figure and plum-colored eyes. She looked tiny. Extremely tiny. By now, I instantly knew her. She was in some of the same classes as me.

"Hey, it's lonely over here. Why don't you come eat with me and my friends? There pretty cool give or take a few quirks." offered the girl.

I looked away from her, unsure on what to do. I want friends. I wanted friends so badly, but...I didn't want to risk my body for another beating. I couldn't make friends and I couldn't have them. "I don't know."

"Oh come on." Before I could resist, I was being drug across the cafeteria to the place where her friends were sitting. "This Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, Renji, and Ichigo." I slightly frowned, when I heard that name. Right now, I didn't want to look at his face, after the spat we had.

The girl named Orihime stood up and hugged me. "It's nice to meet you. I'm glad that you're sitting with us today."

"Uh, yeah." I muttered, not expecting that.

"So what do you like to do for fun? What are your favorite hobbies?" Rukia asked, slipping an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I-" I cut myself off, remembering what my "father" told me. I can't I can't make any friends. That's what my father told me. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I said, gathering my belongings.

"What? Why?" Rukia asked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." I murmured walking away from the group, ignoring them as they called out my name, for me to wait.

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

I stared after her, confused as well as the others. What's wrong with her? Why did she act like that? She's up to something. "I'll follow her. There's something she's not telling us." I said, standing up.

Rukia looked at me. "Are sure?"

I gave a nod. "I'm positive. She's acting as if having friends is a bad thing."

"Alright, then. Just don't scare her too much, okay?"

I gave a nod and followed in the same direction, she left.

(Nozomi's P.O.V)

I walked around the school yard and walked to the nearest tree and sat down in the shade. I then took of my hood for the first time today. I pulled my knees into my chest. I, then began to have flashbacks of last night's beating, which had been a bad one. It was evil. It felt evil and vicious, both at the same time. Why couldn't he just kill, like he wanted to? I'd probably be better off dead, without anyone noticing it. I let a few tears slip from my eyes.

"Hey. What's the matter?" sounded a familiar voice. I glanced up to see Ichigo staring down at me, with concern.

"It's nothing." I muttered as I quickly replaced my hood and was about to walk away, when he grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"People just don't cry over nothing?" he simply said. What did he know? He doesn't even know what I was doing ."So what's wrong?" he asked more firmly.

"It's none of your business now let me go." I said, rather harshly.

"If one of my friends isn't happy, then it is my job to find out why. Now why were you crying?" he asked. I was now frightened. I tried so hard, even if it cost me my life, not to make friends.

"Please, I can't tell you." I murmured as I finally managed to pry myself from his grip and ran back into the school. 


	2. I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend

Glass Breakable Than Snow: Chapter 2

I sat in the bathroom stalls, not daring to make a sound. I was too scared to make any noise, right now. I made a friend. I had finally made a friend and if my father found out, it would mean that we would have to move. Up to this point, I honestly didn't want that to happened. The bell rung, signalling that school was over. I let out a sigh of relief, glad that the day was over with.

I sauntered quietly down the hall of the school, not wanting to be the noticable one. I was half-way towards the exit, when my view of it suddenly disappeared. I glared slightly, when I saw that it was Ichigo and Rukia, blocking me from the exit. "What do you want?" I asked, not really wanting to deal with these to, right now.

"Okay, what's going on with you? We ask you to be our friend and you completely ignore us. What did we do?" asked Rukia. She seemed like a nice girl, but I just don't have the heart to be her friend.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to hang with you guys anymore." I said, making sound simple.

"Why? Give us one good reason and maybe we'll let you go." said Ichigo.

I glared at the two before me. "Well, maybe I don't want to be your friend, ever thought of that? You just suggest that I should be your friend, right off the back, without letting me have a say in it. Face it, you don't want to be friends with me, I don't want to be friends with you. So there you have it, I don't want to be your friend. So do yourself a favor and stay the hell away from me." I snarled, brushing passed the two, towards the entrance, not even glancing back at their stunned expressions.

I had walked all the way home, extremely tired. My eyes were slightly shocked, when I saw more than one car outside my house, next to my father's. That's odd... He doesn't usually allows visitors over, unless it's important. Deciding to forget about it, I quietly walked in, only to be greeted by my father and another man.

"Hello, Nozomi..." I could only wonder, why he was being so nice. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. "Please go up to your room, sweetheart. I'll talk to you, when I get there." he said in a gentle a voice. I didn't know what was going on, but slightly nodded and did what I was told. I drilled through my backpack. I was silently searching through it, but instantly stop, when I felt hands grip both of my shoulders. "Okay, Nozomi. Now that you're finally home, we can play a little game." he said as he smiled deviously at me. He pushed me onto the bed, catching me off guard and held both of my wrists above my head.

I began to struggle, not wanting to experience what he's about to do to me. "Get off me!" I screamed.

He continued to smirk. "Wow, feisty, aren't we? Well, I can fix that." He then took out a piece of rope and tied my small wrists to the bedpost. I can see the man behind my bastard father, watching in pleasure. I couldn't help but feel disgusted with my father and his friend."Nozomi, let's try something new, okay?" My eyes grew wide as my father's grew lustful.

"NO! LET GO OF ME, YOU SICK BAST-" My words were cut short, when he gagged me with a piece of cloth.

"We can't have you screaming. Now, what would the neighbors think?" I just glared at my so called father as he took a knife and started to cut off my shirt. He then removed my bra, so my breasts were bare to him. He started gripping my left breast so hard, it left bruises. I hissed in pain a little, from the impact. He the removed my pants and underwear, so now I was completely naked. He then began to fumble with his belt buckle and I can barely see his friend laughing as I sat there helpless. He then crawled on top of me and I felt something hard brush against my leg. Knowing exactly what it is, I kicked him, right where the sun don't shine. I watch him glare hatefully at me. "You little bitch!" With that said, he punched me, making me fall into a world of darkness.

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

It was 11 at night and I was almost done with my homework, but my father was bugging me about helping him in the clinic, but I was just too tired to even bother. But with a call from my father I stormed out of my room, having enough. "What the hell do you want, Old Man?" I yelled with irritation.

"Get down here, NOW!" my father yelled.

It sounded as if it was an emergency, so I rushed downstairs and saw a man standing in the doorway, with worried an expression on his face. I passed by him, and went into the open door, looking at the body on the bed.

What I saw, made me froze and stare in horror. "Oh, shit. Nozomi." I mumbled. There, lied Nozomi, her face covered with cuts and bruises all over, completely bare to the world. Her skin was soaked with blood, and not only that, her hair was as well soaked with blood. I left the room and glared at the man, surprising the couple. "What did you do to her?" I asked, my voice filled with venom.

"Why is it any of your business, boy?" the man snapped, hatefully.

"I said, what the hell did you do to her?"

"Why do you care? She's not your problem or anybody's. So why should you care about that worthless piece of trash?" As he said those words, my fist tighten. "I don't see what the fuss is about. She's lower than the garbage, I found her in." Enraged with what I saw and heard, I charged at the man.

"What the fuck did you do!" I yelled, taking a fist full of his shirt and pushing him against the door roughly.

"I didn't do anything, so I suggest you back off!" the man snapped.

I raised my fist, ready to punch the man, when I hand attached itself to mine. "Now is not the time, Ichigo. We have other things to worry about."

I began to hesitate, but I knew that my father was right. Nozomi's life was disappearing and that's what we needed to worry about. I let my fist drop to my side, glaring at Nozomi's "father". "You better hope that she even considers forgiving you, if she makes it." I snarled with hate.

"You need to leave." My dad told the man, firmly. Without other word, he headed out of our home, without taking a glance at us, or even Nozomi. I let out a sigh, putting my anger to rest, before calling Orihime and the others, and telling them what had happened.  
] 


End file.
